legion_of_stupid_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Powers
Special Powers: Across the galaxy there are many beings who possess what is known as a 'Special Power', which is an ability that is not inherantly present in their spieces. About 5% of people in the galaxy have a 'special power', ranging from the mundane and even worthless (such as Eric Gen's mustache power) to the incredible and even somewhat godlike (such as Mercia's Time Manipulation). These powers manifest themselves in different ways and different times in person's life, some are clear from birth, but others aren't revealed until a certain stimuli triggers it. This stimuli can be as simple as them reaching a certain age (such as Smaz), to something more traumatic like fighting for your very life (such as Zanita). As such, most people with powers do not know about them until they awaken, and thus aren't expecting it when it does happen. This very frequently causes problems for the user and those around them as the new power is typically hard to control, especially the more powerful ones. Due to these accidents and the various incidents of those misuing their abilities for their own selfish gain has led to a widespread negative stigma against those who are shown to have special powers, some planets going so far as to arrest or even execute those who display possession of such powers. To combat this fear and hatred, several academies like the Utopian Institute were created to teach people how to control their powers and master the various uses of them, as well as the correct and responsible ways to use them. They also take accountability for their students actions, reassuring the non-powered populations that any renagade power users will be delt with by a responsible and repectable group of their peers. Types of Powers: All powers should fall into one or more catigories listed below. Physical Powers: Most thought of as super strength, speed, endurance, these powers are ones that effect the user or target's body directly in some way. As such prehensile hair, shapeshifting, cell regeneration, or even the ability to remove senses (aka. cause blindness) can count. Examples of physical powers in the comic are: Eric Gen (invincibility), Moffy (prehensile hair), Steve (shapeshifting). Mental Powers: In it's most basic form this covers super intellect or resourcefulness, but also extends to cover all the psychic powers. Mind reading, mental manipulation, telekenesis, telepathy, psychomenty, etc are all powers are used by the mind and/or target another's mind. Examples of mental powers in the comic are: Itami (psychic powers), Smaz (telekenesis), Carlos (resourcefulness), Maron (attraction). Magical Powers: A vast range of powers, these are rarely inherited but infact learnt. Magic comes in many forms, from healing, summoning, destructive, divination, etc and are all at their root utilized through spells, rituals, artifacts or just incredible understanding of the arcane. Examples of mental powers in the comic are: Mercia (summoning, misc magic), Azura (healing) Transportation Powers: Teleportation, the ability to fly, to breathe underwater, or even phase through objects, all come under this catigory. If it enables you greater options of movement, it probebly counts as transportation. As such even super speed and summoning can count. Examples of transportation powers in the comic are: Karbunkle, Zanita & Azura (wing based flight) Elemental Powers: This is power to conjure or maniuplate various elements such as the basics of fire, water, wind, earth. But can extend to a wider selections including light, darkness, nature, gravity, or even plasma. Examples of elemental powers in the comic are: Saki (darkness), Fenrinzoe (explosives), Koeru (light). Transformation Powers: The ability to change one thing into another, this can include shapeshifting oneself, bestowing properties to items (such as making a sword incorperal to hit ghosts), changing the form of other beings, or changing the form of items. Examples of transformtion Powers in the comic are: Steve (shapeshifting) Creative Powers: Somewhat of an extention of Transformation powers, Creative can bring things into existance that wasn't previously there. So instead of turning a rock into a sword, one could just create a sword out of nothingness. This power extends to less supernatural areas as well such as the ability to create things that should otherwise be beyond its user (similar to resourcefulness). Examples of Creative Powers in the comic are: Dougal (decoy clones), Fenrinzoe (hairballs), Eric Gen (mustaches), Zanita (tattoo constructs)